1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated gas phase catalytic oxidative desulfurization processes to efficiently reduce the sulfur content of hydrocarbons.
2. Description of Related Art
The discharge into the atmosphere of sulfur compounds during processing and end-use of the petroleum products derived from sulfur-containing sour crude oil poses health and environmental problems. The stringent reduced-sulfur specifications applicable to transportation and other fuel products have impacted the refining industry, and it is necessary for refiners to make capital investments to greatly reduce the sulfur content in gas oils to 10 parts per million by weight (ppmw) or less. In the industrialized nations such as the United States, Japan and the countries of the European Union, refineries for transportation fuel have already been required to produce environmentally clean transportation fuels. For instance, in 2007 the United States Environmental Protection Agency required the sulfur content of highway diesel fuel to be reduced 97%, from 500 ppmw (low sulfur diesel) to 15 ppmw (ultra-low sulfur diesel). The European Union has enacted even more stringent standards, requiring diesel and gasoline fuels sold in 2009 to contain less than 10 ppmw of sulfur. Other countries are following in the footsteps of the United States and the European Union and are moving forward with regulations that will require refineries to produce transportation fuels with an ultra-low sulfur level.
To keep pace with recent trends toward production of ultra-low sulfur fuels, refiners must choose among the processes or crude oils that provide flexibility that ensures future specifications are met with minimum additional capital investment, in many instances by utilizing existing equipment. Technologies such as hydrocracking and two-stage hydrotreating offer solutions to refiners for the production of clean transportation fuels. These technologies are available and can be applied as new grassroots production facilities are constructed.
There are many hydrotreating units installed worldwide producing transportation fuels containing 500-3000 ppmw sulfur. These units were designed for, and are being operated at, relatively milder conditions (i.e., low hydrogen partial pressures of 30 kilograms per square centimeter for straight run gas oils boiling in the range of 180° C.-370° C.). Retrofitting is typically required to upgrade these existing facilities to meet the more stringent environmental sulfur specifications in transportation fuels mentioned above. However, because of the comparatively more severe operational requirements (i.e., higher temperature and pressure) to obtain clean fuel production, retrofitting can be substantial. Retrofitting can include one or more of integration of new reactors, incorporation of gas purification systems to increase the hydrogen partial pressure, reengineering the internal configuration and components of reactors, utilization of more active catalyst compositions, installation of improved reactor components to enhance liquid-solid contact, the increase of reactor volume, and the increase of the feedstock quality.
Sulfur-containing compounds that are typically present in hydrocarbon fuels include aliphatic molecules such as sulfides, disulfides and mercaptans as well as aromatic molecules such as thiophene, benzothiophene and its long chain alkylated derivatives, and dibenzothiophene and its alkyl derivatives such as 4,6-dimethyldibenzothiophene. Aromatic sulfur-containing molecules have a higher boiling point than aliphatic sulfur-containing molecules, and are consequently more abundant in higher boiling fractions.
In addition, certain fractions of gas oils possess different properties. The following table illustrates the properties of light and heavy gas oils derived from Arabian Light crude oil:
TABLE 1LightHeavyFeedstock NameBlending Ratio——API Gravity°37.530.5CarbonW %85.9985.89HydrogenW %13.0712.62SulfurW %0.951.65Nitrogenppmw42225ASTM D86 DistillationIBP/5 V %° C.189/228147/24410/30 V %° C.232/258276/32150/70 V %° C.276/296349/37385/90 V %° C.319/330392/39895 V %° C.347Sulfur SpeciationOrganosulfur Compoundsppmw45913923Boiling Less than 310° C.Dibenzothiophenesppmw10412256C1-Dibenzothiophenesppmw14412239C2-Dibenzothiophenesppmw13252712C3-Dibenzothiophenesppmw11045370
As set forth above in Table 1, the light and heavy gas oil fractions have ASTM (American Society for Testing and Materials) D86 85V % point of 319° C. and 392° C., respectively. Further, the light gas oil fraction contains less sulfur and nitrogen than the heavy gas oil fraction (0.95 W % sulfur as compared to 1.65 W % sulfur and 42 ppmw nitrogen as compared to 225 ppmw nitrogen).
It is known that middle distillate cut boiling in the range of 170° C.-400° C. contains sulfur species including thiols, sulfides, disulfides, thiophenes, benzothiophenes, dibenzothiophenes, and benzonaphthothiophenes, with and without alkyl substituents. (Hua, et al., “Determination of Sulfur-containing Compounds in Diesel Oils by Comprehensive Two-Dimensional Gas Chromatography with a Sulfur Chemiluminescence Detector,” Journal of Chromatography A, 1019 (2003) pp. 101-109).
The sulfur specification and content of light and heavy gas oils are conventionally analyzed by two methods. In the first method, sulfur species are categorized based on structural groups. The structural groups include one group having sulfur-containing compounds boiling at less than 310° C., including dibenzothiophenes and its alkylated isomers, and another group including 1, 2 and 3 methyl-substituted dibenzothiophenes, denoted as C1, C2 and C3, respectively. Based on this method, the heavy gas oil fraction contains more alkylated di-benzothiophene molecules than the light gas oils.
In the second method of analyzing sulfur content of light and heavy gas oils, and referring to FIG. 1, the cumulative sulfur concentrations are plotted against the boiling points of the sulfur-containing compounds to observe concentration variations and trends. Note that the boiling points depicted are those of detected sulfur-containing compounds, rather than the boiling point of the total hydrocarbon mixture. The boiling point of the key sulfur-containing compounds consisting of dibenzothiophenes, 4-methyldibenzothiophenes and 4,6-dimethyldibenzothiophenesare also shown in FIG. 1 for convenience. The cumulative sulfur specification curves show that the heavy gas oil fraction contains a higher content of heavier sulfur-containing compounds and lower content of lighter sulfur-containing compounds as compared to the light gas oil fraction. For example, it is found that 5370 ppmw of C3-dibenzothiophene, and bulkier molecules such as benzonaphthothiophenes, are present in the heavy gas oil fraction, compared to 1104 ppmw in the light gas oil fraction. In contrast, the light gas oil fraction contains a higher content of light sulfur-containing compounds compared to heavy gas oil. Light sulfur-containing compounds are structurally less bulky than dibenzothiophenes and boil at less than 310° C. Also, twice as much C1 and C2 alkyl-substituted dibenzothiophenes exist in the heavy gas oil fraction as compared to the light gas oil fraction.
Aliphatic sulfur-containing compounds are more easily desulfurized (labile) using conventional hydrodesulfurization methods. However, certain highly branched aliphatic molecules can hinder the sulfur atom removal and are moderately more difficult to desulfurize (refractory) using conventional hydrodesulfurization methods.
Among the sulfur-containing aromatic compounds, thiophenes and benzothiophenes are relatively easy to hydrodesulfurize. The addition of alkyl groups to the ring compounds increases the difficulty of hydrodesulfurization. Dibenzothiophenes resulting from addition of another ring to the benzothiophene family are even more difficult to desulfurize, and the difficulty varies greatly according to their alkyl substitution, with di-beta substitution being the most difficult to desulfurize, thus justifying their “refractory” appellation. These beta substituents hinder exposure of the heteroatom to the active site on the catalyst.
The economical removal of refractory sulfur-containing compounds is therefore exceedingly difficult to achieve, and accordingly removal of sulfur-containing compounds in hydrocarbon fuels to an ultra-low sulfur level is very costly by current hydrotreating techniques. When previous regulations permitted sulfur levels up to 500 ppmw, there was little need or incentive to desulfurize beyond the capabilities of conventional hydrodesulfurization, and hence the refractory sulfur-containing compounds were not targeted. However, in order to meet the more stringent sulfur specifications, these refractory sulfur-containing compounds must be substantially removed from hydrocarbon fuels streams.
Relative reactivities of sulfur-containing compounds based on their first order reaction rates at 250° C. and 300° C. and 40.7 Kg/cm2 hydrogen partial pressure over Ni—Mo/alumina catalyst, and activation energies, are given in Table 2 (Steiner P. and Blekkan E. A., “Catalytic Hydrodesulfurization of a Light Gas Oil over a NiMo Catalyst: Kinetics of Selected Sulfur Components,” Fuel Processing Technology, 79 (2002) pp. 1-12).
TABLE 24-methyl-dibenzo-4,6-dimethyl-NameDibenzothiophenethiophenedibenzo-thiopheneStructure Reactivity 57.710.41.0k@250, s−1Reactivity 7.32.51.0k@300, s−1Activation 28.736.153.0Energy Eα, Kcal/mol
As is apparent from Table 2, dibenzothiophene is 57 times more reactive than the refractory 4,6-dimethyldibenzothiphene at 250° C. The relative reactivity decreases with increasing operating severity. With a 50° C. temperature increase, the relative reactivity of di-benzothiophene compared to 4,6-dibenzothiophene decreases to 7.3 from 57.7.
The development of non-catalytic processes for desulfurization of petroleum distillate feedstocks has been widely studied, and certain conventional approaches are based on oxidation of sulfur-containing compounds are described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,910,440; 5,824,207; 5,753,102; 3,341,448 and 2,749,284.
Oxidative desulfurization (ODS) as applied to middle distillates is attractive for several reasons. First, mild reaction conditions, e.g., temperature from room temperature up to 200° C. and pressure from 1 up to 15 atmospheres, are normally used, thereby resulting a priori in reasonable investment and operational costs, especially for hydrogen consumption which is usually expensive. Another attractive aspect is related to the reactivity of high aromatic sulfur-containing species. This is evident since the high electron density at the sulfur atom caused by the attached electron-rich aromatic rings, which is further increased with the presence of additional alkyl groups on the aromatic rings, will favor its electrophilic attack as shown in Table 3 (Otsuki, et al., “Oxidative Desulfurization of Light Gas Oil and Vacuum Gas Oil by Oxidation and Solvent Extraction,” Energy &Fuels, 14 (2000) pp. 1232-1239). However, the intrinsic reactivity of molecules such as 4,6-DMDBT should be substantially higher than that of dibenzothiophene (DBT), which is much easier to desulfurize by hydrodesulfurization.
TABLE 3Electron Density of selected sulfur speciesSulfur Electron K (L/(mol.compoundFormulasDensitymin))Thiophenol5.9020.270 Methyl Phenyl  Sulfide5.9150.295 Diphenyl  Sulfide5.8600.156 4,6-DMDBT5.7600.0767 4-MDBT5.7590.0627 Dibenzo- thiophene5.7580.0460 Benzo- thiophene5.7390.00574 2,5-Dimethyl- thiophene5.716— 2-methylthiophene5.706— Thiophene5.696—
Recently, the use of cobalt and manganese based catalysts in air based oxidation of DBT type aromatic sulfur compounds into polar sulfones and/or sulfoxides has been described. A wide number of transition metal oxides, including MnO2, Cr2O3, V2O5, NiO, MoO3 and Co3O4, or as well transition metal containing compounds such as chromates, vanadates, manganates, rhenates, molybdates and niobates are described, but the more active and selective compounds were manganese and cobalt oxides. It was shown that the manganese or cobalt oxides containing catalysts provided 80% oxidation conversion of DBT at 120° C. One advantage of these catalysts is that the treatment of fuel takes place in the liquid phase. The general reaction scheme for the ODS process suggested is as follows: sulfur compound R—S—R′ is oxidized to sulfone R—SO2—R′, and the latter can decompose with heating, to liberate SO2 and R—R′, while leaving behind a useful hydrocarbon compounds that can be utilized. A recommended temperature is from 90° C. to 250° C. See, PCT Application No. WO2005/116169.
High catalytic activity of manganese and cobalt oxides supported on Al2O3 in oxidation of sulfur compounds at 130° C.-200° C. and atmospheric pressure has been described by Sampanthar, et al., “A Novel Oxidative Desulfurization Process to Remove Refractory Sulfur Compounds from Diesel Fuel,” Applied Catalysis B: Environmental, 63(1-2), 2006, pp. 85-93. The authors show that, after the subsequent extraction of the oxidation products with a polar solvent, the sulfur content in the fuel decreased to 40-60 ppmw. The thiophenes conversion increased with time and it reached its maximum conversion of 80-90% in 8 hours. It was shown that the tri-substituted dibenzothiophene compounds were easier to be oxidized than the mono-substituted dibenzothiophenes. The oxidative reactivity of S-compounds in diesel follows the order: tri-alkyl-substituted dibenzothiophene>di-alkyl-substituted dibenzothiophene>mono-alkyl-substituted dibenzothiophene>dibenzothiophene. These results showed that the most refractory sulfur compounds in the diesel hydrodesulfurization were more reactive in the oxidative desulfurization of fuel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,191 describes a catalytic thermochemical process. A key catalytic reaction step in the thermochemical process scheme is the selective catalytic oxidation of organosulfur compounds (e.g., mercaptan) to a valuable chemical intermediate (e.g., CH3SH+2O2→H2CO+SO2+H2O) over certain supported (mono-layered) metal oxide catalysts. The preferred catalyst employed in this process consists of a specially engineered V2O5/TiO2 catalyst that minimizes the adverse effects of heat and mass transfer limitations that can result in the over oxidation of the desired H2CO to COx and H2O.
The process described later by the inventors in PCT Application No. WO 2003/051798 involves contacting of heterocyclic sulfur compounds in a hydrocarbon stream, e.g., in a petroleum feedstock or petroleum product, in the gas phase in the presence of oxygen with a supported metal oxide catalyst, or with a bulk metal oxide catalyst to convert at least a portion of the heterocyclic sulfur compounds to sulfur dioxide and to useful oxygenated products as well as sulfur-deficient hydrocarbons and separately recovering the oxygenated products separately from a hydrocarbon stream with substantially reduced sulfur. The catalytic metal oxide layer supported by the metal oxide support is based on a metal selected from the group consisting of Ti, Zr, Mo, Re, V, Cr, W, Mn, Nb, Ta, and mixtures thereof. Generally, a support of titania, zirconia, ceria, niobia, tin oxide or a mixture of two or more of these is preferred. Bulk metal oxide catalysts based on molybdenum, chromium and vanadium can be also used. Sulfur content in fuel could be less than about 30-100 ppmw. The optimum space velocity likely will be maintained below 4800 V/V/hr and temperature will be 50° C.-200° C.
The vapor-phase oxidative desulfurization of various sulfur compounds (such as: COS, or CS2, CH3SH, CH3SCH3, CH3SSCH3, thiophene and 2,5-dimethylthiophene) by use of sulfur-tolerant V2O5-containing catalysts on different supports has been taught by Choi, S., et al., “Selective Oxidesulfurization of C1-Organosulfur Compounds over Supported Metal Oxide Catalysts,” Preprints of Symposia—American Chemical Society, Division of Fuel Chemistry, 47(1):138-139 (2002) and Choi S., et al., “Vapor-phase Oxidesulfurization (ODS) of Organosulfur Compounds: Carbonyl Sulfide, Methyl Mercaptans and Thiophene,” Preprints of Symposia—American Chemical Society, Division of Fuel Chemistry, 49(2):514-515 (2004). In these papers, the feed gas contained 1000 ppmw of COS, or CS2, CH3SH, CH3SCH3, CH3SSCH3, thiophene and 2,5-dimethylthiophene, 18% O2 in He balance. The formed products (formalin, CO, H2, maleic anhydride and SO2) were monitored by temperature programmed surface reaction mass spectrometry. It was shown that the turnover frequency for COS and CS2 oxidation varied by about one order of magnitude depending on the support, in the order CeO2>ZrO2>TiO2>Nb2O5>Al2O3—SiO2.
A common catalyst for oxidative desulfurization is activated carbon (Yu, et al., “Oxidative Desulfurization of Diesel Fuels with Hydrogen Peroxide in the Presence of Activated Carbon and Formic Acid,” Energy & Fuels, 19(2) pp. 447-452 (2005); Wu, et al., “Desulfurization of gaseous fuels using activated carbons as catalysts for the selective oxidation of hydrogen sulfide,” Energy and Fuels, 19(5) pp. 1774-1782 (2005)). The application of this method allows removal of hydrogen sulfide from gaseous fuels at 150° C. by oxidation with air (Wu, 2005) and also sulfur removal from diesel fuels using hydrogen peroxide (Yu, 2005). The higher adsorption capacity of the carbon, the higher its activity in the oxidation of dibenzothiophene.
Various catalytic desulfurization processes are known, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,749,376, 4,596,782, 3,945,914, and 2,640,010.
Nonetheless, demand remains for additional efficient and effective process and apparatus for desulfurization of hydrocarbon fuels to an ultra-low sulfur level.